The subject matter disclosed herein relates to crowd analytics via one shot learning.
Understanding individual or crowd level behavior is an important field of study and may lead to behavior detection. Detecting a person's behavior may enable crime reduction and/or enhanced security in various locations where crowds typically gather, such as airports, train stations, sporting arenas, movie theaters, and the like. It is now generally recognized that improved techniques to detect a behavior prior to a person carrying out that behavior is desirable.